


犬骨

by sssail1280



Series: 五十年梦的源泉 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 生前捏造，信all前提下的猴→信←光。
Relationships: Oda nobunaga/Akechi Mitsuhide/Toyotomi Hideyoshi
Series: 五十年梦的源泉 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746406
Kudos: 3





	犬骨

“您回来了。”

来到门前迎接他回家的熙子*向他露出笑容。最近萦绕在她眉间的阴郁似乎变得浅淡，光秀忍不住问起发生了什么。

“是宁宁夫人。”她浅笑着答道，“您知道吗？”

“听过她的名字。”

光秀想起曾无意听到的织田家臣的闲话。说那藤吉郎的妻似乎是个率性的女人，前几天还和丈夫在城下用家乡的土话吵架。藤吉郎手里拎着两把野菜，宁宁提了个花布包袱，讲得来气就把包袱夹在腋下腾出手去捏丈夫脸皮，居然把那能说会道的藤吉郎给气得面色涨红。行人纷纷驻足观望，他们就像要从自家里屋走到厨房去那样随性地边吵边走掉了。自己的妻子为何与那女子有关联？光秀很是不解。

“是位贴心的人。得知我们搬到此处没多久，特地前来拜访。在来的途中遇见迷路的玉子*，还把她带回来了。”

“迷路？”

“你别怪她。我最近有点咳嗽，她偷偷出去想为我找些润嗓子的东西，没想到迷路了。过些天我准备带她去道谢。”

丈夫在我这讨不到好脸色，就由妻子来行动吗？光秀有些走神。藤吉郎和宁宁的关系在这时代当中颇为罕见，听说是自由恋爱后成婚。他从未见过宁宁，如今听了描述，再加上那些传言，或许是个和丈夫一般热情得近乎鲁莽的人。

“您是不是有些疲惫？”

“嗯？没什么，想起些琐事罢了。”光秀揉着眉心安抚她的情绪，让她去吩咐下人准备晚饭。谁知她刚离开，就有人风风火火地闯进来。光秀诧然走出屋内，竟是方才他与妻子的闲聊中的人物。

“抱歉啦！”藤吉郎刷的低下头，“我老婆说无论如何都要往您这里跑一趟！我本是要您家的仆从先通报一声，她偏说送个药的小事没必要耽误太久直接往里冲——”

“听您家的小姐说您夫人身体有恙，我就和丈夫商量着送些东西过来，想起以往听说过某种药草对止咳很有效，讲了半天才想起那药草是什么样。”宁宁笑吟吟的打开手里的木匣，“就是这个！对嗓子非常好。”她把木匣朝藤吉郎的手里一塞，藤吉郎便踏前一步，双手捧着递出木匣。

光秀还没完全跟上事态的发展，接过药草道谢后正思索该说些什么。仍然是宁宁把话延续下去：“您和家人迁至新居所后我们还没正式的前来拜访过，今天只是来送个药，来日有机会的话我们再带些礼物过来。”她的话语听上去充满诚挚的热情，牵着丈夫就要离开。光秀连忙挽留，想为她帮忙带回玉子一事道谢。宁宁和藤吉郎对视。藤吉郎挑高眉毛，宁宁撇嘴。藤吉郎再瞪眼，宁宁就似笑非笑地盯着他瞧。这套交流方式让光秀满头雾水，但也不好出声打扰。

“我本是来见您夫人，没想来见您。如果要留下吃饭，就让丈夫代我留下吧。”宁宁掩唇带着笑意说，“女人的事情是很多的，而且我也只会处理女人分内的事。与您这样的大人共处一室，我会紧张得说不出话的。”宁宁说罢就往外走，完全不顾二人的反应。“喂，宁宁！”藤吉郎急急忙忙地吊高嗓子对她的背影喊道，“新做的那件和服你还放在阿松那儿，记得去取呀！”也不知道她听没听见，藤吉郎使劲抓抓脑袋，转过身对光秀苦笑。“此次登门全是宁宁的主意，”藤吉郎很是无奈地摇头，“我是陪同。”

光秀想不到恰当的回应，能做的好像只剩下带藤吉郎进屋招待了。将药草交给别人带去熙子那里，他回到房间里。他和藤吉郎从未有过私下的交流，他本人对藤吉郎也没多少好感，全靠藤吉郎在东拉西扯找话题。等到热腾腾的食物端来，他们竟然也谈了不少。

“我听说您早年也吃过不少苦，夫人的病根也是那时留下的。流浪的时候想必不好受吧？夫人还为了贴补家用剪了头发换钱来着？”藤吉郎咬着筷子尖说话，声音有点模糊。“但您的出身好，寻得机会便能得到重用。我出身低微，难免会对您这样的人物心生憧憬啊。”

“也不算什么。”光秀刻意用平淡的口吻回答，“在织田家，光有好家世是没用的。”

“毕竟那是位重视能力的大人。否则像我这种农民的儿子，哪有机会爬到现在的位置呢？”藤吉郎挖起一大口米饭填进嘴里咀嚼，不小心在嘴边沾到米粒。光秀点点嘴角示意他，藤吉郎直接伸舌头把米粒舔掉，光秀看着忍不住皱眉。

“您也是为此选择织田家的，不是吗？”

光秀正要反驳，藤吉郎将碗筷搁下，神情严肃。

“夹在信长大人和将军之间，您想必很为难吧？”

光秀敛起原先存有的几分轻蔑之意，重新带着谨慎审视他。他又想起那些与藤吉郎有关的零碎传闻：身份低贱、不被继父接纳的儿子，娶了一名足轻的女儿。最终能成婚是因为宁宁本人的意愿十分强烈。是她选择了这个丈夫。这对夫妇是心意相通的同伴。

玉子为什么会偷偷溜出去？是从哪儿听说有对她母亲身体有益的东西？找到她的人偏偏是这藤吉郎的……

“信长大人喜爱、珍视有才能的人，何况是您这样的人物。倘若有一日，您能全心全意为信长大人效力，大人必定会欣喜若狂的。”藤吉郎态度恭敬地说完，重新捧起碗筷，仿佛方才所讲的不过是随心而发的感慨。

我果然讨厌他。光秀低垂眼眸，不再看向对面。藤吉郎也像散尽谈话的兴致，二人就着沉默吃完了这顿饭。

此后时光飞逝，光秀始终对藤吉郎存有疏远之意。藤吉郎似乎也有所察觉，与他拉开距离，减少任何可能演变成在他人看来是冲突的接触。两家的女眷倒常有来往，光秀出于微妙的对抗心理，放任妻子的行动。熙子不是那种爱嚼舌根的女人，也有一两次忍不住提起藤吉郎四处沾花惹草给宁宁带来的麻烦。流言绝非凭空而生，就连光秀都无意撞见过藤吉郎与女人殷勤交谈。他夜晚归家的途中偶然听到藤吉郎的声音，匆忙退了两步回到拐角后，又出于好奇心想看看是怎么回事。首先望见一位女子的背影，从华奢的衣料和端庄的姿态看来，定是位贵人。藤吉郎的声音回荡在寒秋的空气里，他清晰地说道：“若有一日为您奔赴死地，并活着回来，我藤吉郎不要其他的赏赐。”女子似乎对他说了什么，他连连摇头。光秀心念微动，退回转角的遮掩后。就算看不到藤吉郎的脸，藤吉郎的声音仍然清晰。

“我想要的是您才能赏赐的东西。”

那一天，他以光秀从未想过他会具有的恳切说道。

“我要您的一缕头发。”

实在是无礼，鲁莽，粗野的要求。光秀完全不想接着听下去，直接原路折返，换了条绕远的小径回家。对于当晚与藤吉郎交谈的女人身份，光秀揣测是织田家的某位公主，真正得到答案却是很久以后。装有红豆的袋子两端被拆开*，豆子洒满一地，布袋则被人握在手里。信长沉默地握紧布袋，手指关节微微泛白。信长提出要撤退后，并没有立刻选择出逃。以光秀对信长的了解，这是异常的。关于谁留下殿后的讨论里光秀始终一言不发，气氛空前凝重，谁都明白此刻留下来殿后无疑是送死。他在等信长的反应。信长毫无反应，也不与任何人有视线上的接触，对着布袋发呆。他有些失望。

此时，一只布满硬茧，粗糙的手慢慢举高。是藤吉郎。光秀愣住，信长的脸上也显出诧异。藤吉郎咬紧牙关，似乎在方才挣脱了某种精神上的禁锢。见信长注意到他后，他迅速跪地，在光秀的心中再次投下巨石：他主动要求留下殿后。

“信长大人。”他恳求道，“形势严峻，容不得犹豫了。”藤吉郎略微停顿，信长的默然令他继续说下去：“对我而言，您给予的最大的恩情就是给了我第二次选择生存方式的机会。这份恩，当以性命回报。”

“这样啊。”信长沉吟片刻，“你有什么愿望？趁现在一口气说完吧。”

众人屏住呼吸，先后发觉了如今的二人对话中将他们排除在外的气氛。此时此刻，信长与藤吉郎之间似乎容不得任何人介入。

藤吉郎恭敬地将额头贴在地面，“愿您平安无事。”

信长不作声，众人也捏着呼吸，面色各异。藤吉郎还是跪在原处，等待信长的许可。光秀飞快地向信长投去一瞥，信长紧盯藤吉郎跪趴在地上的瘦小身躯，眼中并无光秀预料中的赞赏和感动。纤长睫毛下朱红眼眸中闪动的异光很是凌厉。那是确信朝日仍会升起般的肯定，隐约藏着淡淡的欣喜。

信长猛地拔出旁人腰间佩刀，摘掉头盔和头巾。被拔走佩刀的侍者慌忙接住头盔的同时，信长捏住垂落长发中的一缕，狠狠割下，在家臣反应过来前高声喊道：“猴子，上前！”

藤吉郎利索地爬起，小跑到她面前，拍掉手上的尘土后以双手捧起那缕黑檀色泽的头发。信长所赠之物被藤吉郎小心地放进贴身的衣袋里。光秀注视着一切。藤吉郎毫无察觉，信长则似有若无地向他的方向投来一眼。光秀仿佛被迷烟蒙住视线，数十年的回忆淌过。远处林荫下开满绣球花，他站在水岸边，仍是当年落魄流浪的年轻人，身着华服的女子在画面的水流对面回头看他，幻影的背后不到半步距离站着藤吉郎。那女子是织田信长。他怎么会没发现？信长娇小的身形，柔和的面庞轮廓，总是保持光洁的下巴，少年般清亮的嗓音……

信长在他看来，本就是如同春日雾霭中看不透的远山。能窥见日升日落时群山披戴的熹微霞光，然而山脉本身的轮廓是暧昧不明的。藤吉郎竟得到了她的许可。偏偏是藤吉郎。全凭藤吉郎与她的接触，光秀才得以望见山岳顶端皑皑白雪化尽的模样。原来如此，原来这二人的心之间是毫无隔阂的。卑贱如泥水中一粒石子的藤吉郎被信长亲手拾起，亲自打磨，现在还得到了信长赐予的东西。除去织田家的统领，归蝶的丈夫等身份，唯独信长本人才能赐予的东西让藤吉郎得到了。

光秀在思绪起伏中迈步上前，站到藤吉郎身侧。信长歪着脑袋瞅他，缺了耳旁一缕的长发披在身后，无所谓被风吹乱。“你不是好赌的人。”

如果在你看来，我是要为今后的功名赌上性命，那就是吧。我有绝不能再次退让的理由。光秀默默地想。不知何时起沉睡在他心底的特殊的情感，在藤吉郎让光秀从信长和旧主之间做出选择的当晚就被唤醒。从那时起，他开始拥有一个模糊的秘密，然而，他却没有意识到秘密的诞生。明确渴求之物的瞬间，一切都晚了。既然如此，除了主动夺取以外，眼下他没有别的路可走。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：光秀的妻子。
> 
> 注2：即细川玉子，光秀的女儿，嫁给细川藤孝的儿子细川忠兴为妻。本能寺之变后被幽禁期间信奉基督教，受洗名伽罗奢（Gracia）。
> 
> 注3：小豆袋，是金崎之战的一段轶闻。信长的妹妹阿市知道自己老公长政反水了，北近江的浅井和越前的朝仓要把织田·德川军在敦贺干死！于是给信长送去一个两头绑住装满豆子的布袋，暗示“哥啊你要被包饺子了”，信长麻溜跑路。（胡说八道（详细严谨的内容请大家自行搜索


End file.
